The Most Precious Christmas Gift
by WittyVitale
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Yusuke has asked for Keiko to meet him in front of the church to give her the perfect present. Please R+R! (Format has now been fixed)
1. Yusuke's POV

**

The Most Precious Christmas Gift

**   


(Yusuke's Point of View)

  
  
Note: There are two stories, one from Yusuke's POV and one from Keiko's POV. It doesn't matter which one you read first, since they're both the same story.   
  
Note2: I know that the characters on YYH don't believe in God or Jesus, but let's just say they do for this fanfic since there's a church and a choir. Also, Yusuke and Keiko are both 20 in this story.   
  
  
  
What a beautiful night it was. The sky was a dark blue color and there were so many stars in the sky. In fact, the stars seemed to be shining brighter than ever on this magical night.  
  
I was sitting on a bench, in front of the church, waiting for her. Keiko Yukimura. The girl I had fallen in love with so many years ago.  
  
I asked her to meet me here, so I could give her my Christmas present. But my present wasn't something you could buy in a store... well, maybe part of it was, but the other came from the heart.  
  
I've wanted to ask her this for the longest time, the longest time, but I kept putting it off. I don't know why though. Maybe I was scared? Ha! That's a good one. Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective, a man who had looked death in the face too many times to count was scared of something like THIS?  
  
Yes. I was scared. I was never sure how to put it, what I should say, what I should do. I always felt that I was never prepared, never ready to ask her...  
  
But now, as I put my hand in my pocket and feel the velvet box inside it, I know I am ready. I can finally tell her how I feel, and I'll do it the best way I can.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
I turned my head to the side and there she was. Keiko. She was so beautiful. She was standing in the light that was coming out of the doorway of the church. That caused her to glow like an angel, my angel. Her brown hair was tossed lightly in the soft wind that passed by and her large sepia eyes were shining, right on me. She had a smile on her lips as she walked toward me.  
  
"Hey, Keiko," I said as I slid over to make room for her. She sat down and looked at me, her eyes still shining. I had to ask her. I had to ask her then and now.  
  
"Keiko I-"  
  
Before I got to say anything, I felt a soft finger on my lips.  
  
"Shh, don't speak," she whispered. I felt her hands around my arm as she pulled me closer to her. I felt her head rest on my shoulder and she closed her eyes.  
  
"I love this song."  
  
At first I wondered what she was talking about. Then I heard it. The children's choir in the church were singing O Holy Night, one of Keiko's favorite Christmas songs. They were halfway through the song already. Guess I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear them start.   
  
Well, I didn't have to ask Keiko then. There was plenty of time. I let her enjoy the song.  
  
Then I felt her head nuzzle against my shoulder and she softly hummed the song. I looked at her and smiled. Then I took my arm and put it around her shoulders. We stayed in this position until the song was over.  
  
When it did end, Keiko opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head off my shoulder. The smile she wore never disappeared from her face.  
  
"Well, Yusuke? What do you want to give me?" she asked in that beautiful voice of hers.  
  
"Well I-" but before another word came out of my mouth, I felt a soft drop of water on my hand. I looked up to find that a silent snow was falling from the wondrous night sky.  
  
"It's snowing," Keiko said as her smile got wider. "It's snowing on Christmas Eve. Isn't it romantic, Yusuke?"  
  
I mirrored her smile and said, "Yeah. Yeah it sure is." then I lowered my head.  
  
I paused for a second to touch the velvet box in my pocket again. I don't know why, but touching it gave me an extra boost of confidence.  
  
"Keiko?" I asked as I lifted my head up again.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke?" she said patiently.  
  
"I-" that was when I stopped. I looked into Keiko's gentle eyes once again. Then for some reason, all these memories began to come back to me, memories of Keiko and I. Some were good, others were not.  
  
I began to remember all the pain I caused her. The times I left her behind to go on cases, all the times I used to make fun of her, all the times I made her cry... And yet, she was so good to me, she never stopped caring about me. I had put her through so much, too much, yet she loved me anyway. I think she loved me more than my own mother. No. No, I couldn't go through with this.  
  
"I don't deserve you," I said flat out.  
  
Keiko looked at me questioningly, cocked her head to the side and asked, "What are you talking about, Yusuke?"  
  
I took a deep breath as I took Keiko's hand in mine.  
  
"Keiko, we've known each other, for what, about sixteen years, right?"  
  
Keiko simply nodded. I could tell she was confused.  
  
"And over these sixteen years, I've been horrible to you. Sure, we had some good moments but I've really caused you a lot of grief, pain, I even broke your heart a couple of times." I paused to look at Keiko, her confused expression now turned into a concerned one.  
  
"Keiko, how can you even like a guy like me? Why do you waste your feelings on someone as cruel as me?" I asked as I hung my head down in shame.  
  
It was then that I felt Keiko peck me on the cheek. I looked up and saw that the smile returned to her face.  
  
"I like you because you are my friend," she told me. Then I felt her head against my shoulder again. "And I care about you. I've always cared about you. And I've always known that you cared about me too and that you will forever. That's why, Yusuke."  
  
Her words. She spoke so beautifully. I looked in her eyes again. They were so thoughtful, so understanding, so kind. Then I knew... I was making the right choice. This is what I wanted to do... I only hoped that Keiko would want it to be this way too.  
  
"Now I'm sure."  
  
"Sure of what, Yusuke?" Keiko asked.  
  
I jumped slightly when I heard her, because I wasn't aware that I said that line out loud. It was time then. I knew I had to do this.  
  
I stood up quietly and kneeled in front of Keiko. I took her hand in mine and took out the velvet box. Keiko's large eyes became three inches wider when I opened the box.  
  
In it there was an engagement ring. The diamond on it wasn't very big, but it was the best one I could afford.  
  
"Keiko, you are the most important person in my life, and if you allow me to be your husband, I promise to protect you and love you for as long as we both shall live," I took a deep breath and continued, "So what do you say? Will you marry me?"  
  
Keiko, I could tell, was in shock, complete and utter shock. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Soon enough, there was so much water in her eyes that two drops streamed down her face. When I felt one of them fall on my hand, I felt Keiko's hands clutch my arms. I felt myself being hoisted up so that I saw her eye to eye. She was still smiling through her tears. Then everything happened so fast.  
  
Keiko pulled me closer to her with such force that I would have fallen over, had she not been holding on to me. Then, without warning, I felt her soft, tender lips on mine. I closed the box for that moment as I put my arms around her.  
  
That was when we heard the bells ringing. They rang twelve times and we held each other through them all.   
  
As the twelfth chime faded, we detached ourselves from the other. I looked at Keiko, her eyes still filled with tears. I opened the box again and widened my eyes gently. Keiko nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her palm. I took her right hand and put the ring on her ring finger. Then I put my arms around her again and held her tightly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Yusuke," Keiko said, her voice sounding a little cracked but blissful.  
  
I smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Keiko Urameshi."  
  


THE END

  
  
  
**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me.**


	2. Keiko's POV

**

The Most Precious Christmas Gift

**   


(Keiko's Point of View) 

  
  
Note: There are two stories, one from Yusuke's POV and one from Keiko's POV. It doesn't matter which one you read first, since they're both the same story.  
  
Note2: I know that the characters on YYH don't believe in God or Jesus, but let's just say they do for this fanfic since there's a church and a choir. Also, Yusuke and Keiko are both 20 in this story.  
  
  
  
It was a cool, yet peaceful Christmas Eve night. The stars in the sky seemed to smile down on me as I walked down the sidewalk, they were shining so brightly. I lifted my head to the sky and smiled right back at them.  
  
I was so happy and excited. This was usually the feeling I got on Christmas Eve. Since I was a little girl, I've always believed that this night contained magic, contained a feeling that could only be felt on the eve of such a wondrous day.  
  
But for some reason, this feeling felt stronger than ever before. I felt as if something especially wonderful would happen this night, something that had never happened to me before. Yusuke asked me to meet him in front of the church so he could give me his Christmas present. Maybe the feeling had something to do with that.  
  
I finally got to the church and was greeted by the children's choir singing O Holy Night, my favorite Christmas song. I also saw Yusuke. He was sitting on a bench, just a couple of feet away from me. Just by looking at him though, I could tell he was distracted, like something was bothering him. He didn't even notice that I had arrived.  
  
"Yusuke?" I said so I could get his attention. It worked.  
  
He turned his head to the side and looked at me, his face being illuminated by the light from the church window. He looked very handsome that night. His face was expressionless, but inside I could tell that he was smiling. His gorgeous brown eyes were fixated on me, and mine were on his. A light wind blew by and gently ruffled his beautiful, un-slicked black hair. Then I made my way to him.  
  
"Hey, Keiko," he said as he made room for me on the bench. I sat down and looked into his eyes. I've always gotten such a feeling of comfort when I looked in his eyes. I've always felt safe and well protected when I was with Yusuke. And the song in the background only added to that comfort.  
  
Then I saw his eyes glance down for a second and he looked back at me, looking as if he was about to say something.  
  
"Keiko I-" I put my finger on his tender lips to silence him.  
  
"Shh, don't speak," I whispered. I could tell that what he wanted to tell me was important, but it could wait. I just wanted to hold on to this immense feeling of comfort a little longer.  
  
I also wanted the feeling to go deeper. I wrapped my hands around Yusuke's arm and pulled him closer to my body. When he was close enough, I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
"I love this song," I told him.  
  
The feeling of comfort had now grown to its fullest. I felt as if Yusuke and I were in our own little fantasy world, with nobody around to bother us. My heart began to get warmer by the minute, and I couldn't wipe the eternal smile off my face.  
  
When the song was on its last two verses, I nuzzled my head on Yusuke's shoulder and hummed the melody along with the choir. Then I felt Yusuke's strong arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me even closer to him. We stayed like this for the remainder of the song.  
  
When the voices started to fade away, I lifted my head off Yusuke's shoulder and opened my eyes. Then I remembered why I came here.  
  
"Well, Yusuke? What do you want to give me?" I asked him.  
  
"Well I-" that was when he stopped. He looked up toward the sky. I did the same so I could see what caused his attention to wander off from me. Then I saw it too.  
  
"It's snowing," I exclaimed, feeling my smile extend. "It's snowing on Christmas Eve. Isn't it romantic, Yusuke?"  
  
He turned his eyes to mine and smiled back.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it sure is," he replied as he turned his head toward the ground.  
  
There was a short pause at that moment and I saw Yusuke put his hand in his pocket. He looked back up at me.  
  
"Keiko?" he asked.  
  
I stared at him, wondering what he was about to ask me.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke?" I replied.  
  
"I-" he didn't get another word out. I looked into his face and I could sense doubt, hesitation, and fear. But why was he feeling this way? What was he thinking? I waited patiently until he spoke again.  
  
"I don't deserve you," he finally said.  
  
I was completely taken aback, and the smile faded from my face. Where did that come from? Was this really what he wanted to tell me?  
  
"What are you talking about, Yusuke?" I asked, a few seconds after he made his remark.  
  
Yusuke gently took my hand in his and took a deep breath.  
  
"Keiko, we've known each other, for what, about sixteen years, right?"  
  
What was he getting at? I was very perplexed, but I nodded.  
  
"And over these sixteen years, I've been horrible to you. Sure, we had some good moments but I've really caused you a lot of grief, pain, I even broke your heart a couple of times," he paused and stared at me. I've never heard Yusuke talk like that before. My concern was growing for him. True, we have had bad moments in the past, but I never held any of them against him. I loved him.  
  
"Keiko, how can you even like a guy like me? Why do you waste your feelings on someone as cruel as me?" he said as he hung his head down.  
  
I hated to see Yusuke like this. Mainly because I had never seen him like this. He looked so ashamed and downtrodden. I didn't want him to feel this way. I had to let him know that I was holding nothing against him, that I would always care.  
  
I gently put my lips to his face and gave him a friendly kiss. He looked up and I greeted him with a smile.  
  
"I like you because you are my friend," I said to him. To give him extra insurance, I put my head back on his shoulder. "And I care about you. I've always cared about you. And I've always known that you cared about me too and that you will forever. That's why Yusuke."  
  
I lifted my head and looked in his eyes. He looked back at me with a small smile. I only hoped that what I said got through to him. Then he looked back at the ground.  
  
"Now I'm sure." he said in a low whisper.  
  
This perked my curiosity.  
  
"Sure of what, Yusuke?" I asked.  
  
He didn't say anything for five minutes. Then, with no warning, he stood up and kneeled in front of me. He took my hand in his and took out a little velvet box from his pocket. I couldn't believe what was inside it.  
  
It was a ring, a beautiful, beautiful ring. I saw a diamond on it, so it had to be an engagement ring. The diamond on it was small, but I didn't care. I loved it.  
  
"Keiko, you are the most important person in my life, and if you allow me to be your husband, I promise to protect you and love you for as long as we both shall live," Yusuke took a deep breath and continued, "So what do you say? Will you marry me?"  
  
I really could not believe my ears. So that was the reason he was acting so strangely. Yusuke Urameshi, the boy I had grown up with, had fallen in love with, was proposing to me? I never thought the day would come. I was beginning to think that he would never ask. But he did... he really did.  
  
I was completely taken off guard when he said those last four words that the only way I could answer was to cry. Tears of happiness and joy spilled from my eyes.  
  
Without thinking, I grabbed both of Yusuke's arms and lifted him to his feet so that I could see his eyes close up. Then, a strange force came over me. It seemed as if my heart was thinking instead of my brain.  
  
I pulled Yusuke closer to me, very fast and very forcefully that I think he would have fallen if I wasn't holding on to him. I then put my lips on his and we shared a nice, long kiss. A couple of seconds into the kiss, I felt Yusuke put his arms around me.  
  
Then we heard it. The bells. They rang so grandly, twelve times. We kissed throughout all twelve rings.  
  
As the last one began to fade, we slowly took ourselves away from one another. Yusuke held out the box again and gently widened his eyes. I nodded and wiped some of my tears away. He took my right hand and put the ring on my ring finger. Then he embraced me. I finally found my voice again and said, "Merry Christmas, Yusuke."  
  
What he said to me was the loveliest thing I've ever heard in my life.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Keiko Urameshi."  
  


THE END

  
  
  
**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me.**


End file.
